


Lonely Lips (New Year Fic)

by tipitytap



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drunk Lance, Family, Fluff, Fluffy, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, au but not really, happy new year, klance, my uwu's snatched once again, what it's new years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitytap/pseuds/tipitytap
Summary: Hello! I wanted to write a fic based on a New Years drawing I did recently (I posted it on my Instagram @tip_talks you should go take a look thehe) It's also heavily based on the New Years party that I went to, it was pretty chill and very familial and fun :)





	Lonely Lips (New Year Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wanted to write a fic based on a New Years drawing I did recently (I posted it on my Instagram @tip_talks you should go take a look thehe) It's also heavily based on the New Years party that I went to, it was pretty chill and very familial and fun :)

The atmosphere of Lance's house never fails to be warm and comfortable, radiating constant familial energy. The house's large living room barely has enough space to accommodate all the guests. Not that anyone really minds, the forced closeness still manages to be comfortable. Besides, the house is so large that people have migrated from the living room, creating little pockets of parties on their own.

**10:00 pm**

As of right now, the Voltron paladins are who occupy the living room. Along with some of Lance's and Pidge's family, of course. Pidge and Hunk have set themselves up in one of the corners of the living room. They sit around a fold up table, laughing their asses off as they play Cards Against Humanity. (Rachel had joined willingly, but Pidge had to practically drag Matt into playing. He'll never admit that he's having fun, to Pidge's amusement.) Pidge wears a slanted Santa hat, which every so often Matt will reposition for her. Other than that the group is all wearing normal casual winter clothing, sweaters and jeans.

Shiro has occupied himself by making conversation with Lance's parents, which Lance was particularly not pleased about.

_"No, yeah, talk to my idol! I'm sure that won't go horribly wrong. Y'know what, let's not even wait and pull out the baby pictures right now!"_

But after several minutes of talking to Lance's parents along with Shiro, Lance has relaxed significantly, thankful for the fact that his parents can be tame when they feel it's necessary. The four of them converse happily, sitting on the circle of couches. The cushions are wearing down, sinking almost down to the frame when Shiro sits down. He makes no comment, though. Enjoying the way the warmth of the couch surrounds him, along with the warmth of Lance's parents.

Allura has taken a particular interest in Sylvio and Nadia, enjoying the buzzing energy that radiates from the two. (Luis and Lisa are thankful for Allura because for some strange reason that woman can calm them down at a suspiciously quick rate.)

And amongst the frenzy of excitement and activity, there's one person who isn't as particularly enthusiastic as everyone else. Keith sits at the edge of the couch, staring at his handheld blankly. The sleeves of his cardinal red sweater are rolled up to his elbows, which are both leaning on the armrest of the couch.

"Hey," a voice calls from above Keith. Keith jumps in his skin at the sound, relaxing when he looks up to see Veronica. Her eyes are twinkling, which Keith has come familiar with as the "tipsy" look. "You doing okay, dude?"

Keith hesitates for a moment, placing his handheld down on the flat-topped armrest. "Yeah, I'm fine." Keith swallows thickly. "Why'd you ask?"

"You can't be serious," Veronica starts, crossing her arms as she leans down closer to Keith. "You're sulking here, staring at your phone while everyone else is having fun around you." Keith shrinks down into the couch, biting the inside of his cheek. "There's definitely something wrong, and if there's not, you should be like _doing shit_."

Keith huffs heavily, crossing his arms. "I guess you're right," he admits quietly.

"You _know_ I'm right," Veronica teases as she pushes up her glasses with her knuckle. Keith chuckles at Veronica's exaggerated inflections, giving her that wonderfully drunk sound.

"Yeah," Keith glances down at the ground, and when he glances back up Veronica is rounding people up from rooms adjacent to this one. _Oh god..._ is all Keith can think.

"Alright everyone, we're gonna be doing some karaoke!" She announces, swinging her arms up in the air. Everyone collectively cheers excitedly, except for Keith, who is groaning against his hands.

Veronica immediately springs into setting up the karaoke, meanwhile, everyone drifts together into a larger group in the living room. Keith can't help but notice that Acxa is separated from the group, hanging around Veronica sheepishly. He'll have to confront her about that later.

In the midst of the group, suggesting songs and laughing heartily, Keith finds himself retreating to the corner once again. He stares down at his feet, wringing his fingers together as the sounds around him start to muffle. The thing that pulls him out of his head in a gentle hand on his shoulder, sending tingles through his arm. Keith jumps, his face heating when he's faced with Lance. Lance is wearing a small smile, his eyebrows tilted in mild concern when he looks at Keith with soft eyes. Those damned ocean blue eyes...

"You okay, buddy? You look kinda down." Lance's approach compared to Veronica's sounds like that of an angel, and Keith can't help but let a smile lift his lips. Lance pulls back his hand, crossing his arms in his lap. Keith can't help but notice the way the navy blue sweater Lance wears fits snuggly on his chest, his sleeves rolled up on his arms. _How the hell can he look so much better than me when we're wearing virtually the exact same sweater? Is that even legal?_

"I..uh, yeah I'm fine." Keith chuckles awkwardly. "I'm just avoiding being pulled into a song I don't wanna sing." Lance chuckles softly, causing Keith's heart to flutter.

God dammit.

"Alright!" Veronica holds up her finger, causing everyone to turn towards her. "How about we all start with a song we can all sing?"

Song suggestions are being spouted from the group, earning a myriad of reactions and opinions. Everyone eventually settles on Bohemian Rhapsody. What can really be summed up from that session is most people don't really know the melody, and if all else fails, scream the song at the top of your lungs. At some point in the middle of the song, Lance grabs Keith by the collar of his sweater, holding a fake microphone beneath both their chins as he sang. Keith wouldn't have sung in any other circumstance, but he couldn't disappoint Lance. He never could.

Damn him.

**10:35**

After several songs, the group had grown burnt out. The group was thinning out once again, leaving a slightly larger amount of people in the living room than before. A notable increase is from the MFE pilots, who crowd around Pidge and Hunk as they occupy themselves.

Keith has left the living room and now sits quietly in the kitchen. He sits at the far end of one of the dining room tables, an extensive amount of alcoholic beverages surround him. He doesn't plan on taking a single sip. Once again, he occupies himself on his handheld. Not that he'd rather be on there. And he doesn't hate parties. He's just a bit quieter. And he doesn't like crowded rooms, or loud people, or drinking... Okay so _maybe_ he hates parties. But Lance insisted that all of his friends come, which included Keith. He desperately wanted all his friends to meet his family more personally, which Keith had little interest in. Though Lance's mom had quickly warmed up to Keith, so he'll give it that much. He likes Lance's mom, she's spunky and energetic but also very warm and sweet. Similar to someone else Keith knows...

Lance walks into the kitchen hesitantly, smiling at Keith when the two make eye contact. Keith's heart plummets to the pit of his stomach, and he waves sheepishly a Lance.

What're ya doing in here?" Lance asks, his voice slurring slightly. Keith quirks his mouth to the side as he watched Lance pour himself a martini, taking a concerningly large gulp of it.

"I dunno... got hungry," Keith says slowly. It wasn't a _complete_ lie, he had originally come into the kitchen to take some snacks. But he figured he'd rather stay in there. Lance places his glass down with a loud _clunk_ , finding his way over to beside Keith. He pulls out the chair next to him slowly, sinking down into it.

Lance tilts his head to the side innocently so it barely touches Keith's shoulder, smiling up at him. "Everyone misses ya," he says matter-of-factly.

Keith's eyebrows furrow in suspicion, and he shrinks away from Lance. "Are you... are you drunk?"

Lance quickly shoots up into a sitting position, waving his arms around as if to dismiss the idea. "Pffft, no way. I'm _totally_ sober." Lance flops back in her seat, crossing his arms over his chest confidently. Lance reaches over to grab his martini, taking another long sip from it.

Concern springs through Keith, and he leans over to face Lance. "Oh my god, you _are_ drunk!" Keith shouts in disapproval. Lance shakes his head quickly, slapping his hands over Keith's mouth. His contact is firm on Keith's skin, making his face heat up. _Now's not the time!_

" _Shhhh!_ " Lance hisses, pulling his hands away. "People are gonna hear you!" He whisper-yells as he stares daggers at Keith "And nooo, I'm not drunk." The way he says "drunk" is very stiff sounding, making an extensive effort to pronounce the k sound.

Keith drops his face into his hands, rubbing his fingers on his eyes. "You're a dumbass, Lance."

"Keith, I told you I'm not drunk! I just---have a buzz," Lance wiggles his fingers beside his face at the word buzz, and Keith snorts at his inherent transparency. "Besides, I'm responsible."

"Responsible my ass," Keith deadpans, pushing himself out of his seat to retrieve a glass from a cabinet. "According to Hunk, you would sneak out of the Garrison every night." Lance laughs heartily at that, his laugh still sounding light and bubbly despite his drunken state. Keith sighs heavily, scratching the back of his head as he tries to hide the blush creeping up the back of his neck. He walks over to the sink, filling up the glass with tap water. Lance groans when Keith walks back over to him, handing him the glass. "Be responsible and drink this."

Lance rolls his eyes, yanking the glass out of Keith's hands. This causes water to splash everywhere, but Lance doesn't take notice. "You're a party pooper," he grunts before taking a big gulp of the water.

"You'll thank me later when you're not leaning over a toilet vomiting tomorrow," Keith says bluntly. Lance scowl as he places down his finished glass of water unceremoniously.

"Y'know it would just be easier to be mad at you," Lance says quietly as he stares solemnly at the martini sitting across the table. Keith chuckles, shaking his head as he drops it into the palm of his hand. "If you were smart you would stay with me forever so I couldn't drink." Keith peaks up from his hands to see Lance pursing his lips and giving Keith a cheeky look, and Keith rolls his eyes in an exaggerated manner.

"Yeah, maybe I will just stay with you forever." Keith gives Lance a bright grin when Lance starts giggling, causing Keith to reach across the table to give Lance his drink. Lance's eyes light up and he takes from Keith gratefully, drinking the rest of it in one gulp.

"What's with the sudden change of heart?" Lance questions, setting down his drink. His cheeks immediately turn a deeper shade of pink, his eyes all bright and excited.

"I guess I just can't say no to you long," Keith shrugs. Lance smiles brightly at Keith, quickly forcing himself out of his seat to get another drink.

_That boy will be the death of me._

**11:20**

An hour before midnight, is when things really start getting hectic. People are constantly filling in and out of rooms. Laughter, jokes, and stories being shared round and round. Once everything breaks loose, Keith has no idea what to do with himself. So he finds himself sitting with Pidge, Hunk, and Allura sharing Voltron adventures with the MFE pilots (along with Veronica). Every so often Keith will scan the room to look for Lance, but he figures he's probably with his brothers. _Getting drunk as hell._

"Wait wait wait, that's not what happened. It was after Lance---"

"Oh yeah, and then we all shrank!"

The MFE pilots collectively give reactions of shock. Risavi and Griffin bursting into laughter. Kinkade tilts his head to the side as he tries to figure out how could that have possibly happened, and Leifsdottir is clearly calculating something in her head.

"I still don't believe you guys," Keith comments gruffly. Hunk and Pidge snicker at the memory, once finding it horrifying but now finding it hilarious.

"Okay okay, tell us more!" Risavi says excitedly, leaning on her knees.

Pidge is about to start talking when Keith interrupts her. "One of our earliest Voltron memories was when we all got separated during a wormhole jump," Keith reminds them. Hunk and Pidge turn to him when he says this, memories flooding back.

"Yeah yeah, I remember that!" Pidge says excitedly. "I made little trash versions of you guys and showed 'em to my little trash buddies." Pidge smiles fondly, leaning back as she remembers more details. "I tried to impersonate all you guys, I said you were emo."

Keith rolls his eyes, Pidge's comment earning snickers from Griffin.

There's a sudden sound at the other end of the living room, and the seven of them all turn their heads to see Lance stumble in all giggly.

"Hey guys!" He says excitedly, plopping himself down next to Keith on the couch. "Whatchya talkin' about?"

"We were talking about some Voltron adventures... but I guess we're not doing that anymore," Pidge comments weakly, swallowing hard. Keith lets out a heavy sigh, his shoulders sinking.

Lance bounces across the couch, his face bright red and his eyes droopy. "Why not?" He asks in a slurred voice.

" _Lance!_ " Veronica hisses suddenly. He looks up at her sheepishly, and she's staring daggers at him. "You're drunk as hell."

" _No---_ "

"Oh my god, yes you are." She drones. Veronica's definitely not sober, but at least she isn't completely trashed like Lance. "You've got to be better at controlling yourself," Veronica scolds. Lance groans loudly, rolling his eyes. Pidge covers her mouth and pinches her nose to hold back laughter, and Hunk covers his face in shame. Allura's face is turning red from holding back snickers, and all the MFE fighters are just thoroughly confused.

" _Ugh_ , you're just like Keith! Blah blah blah, so irresponsible, blah blah blaaah," Lance drones with a slur in annoyance. "This is a new years party! Let me have fun!"

At this point, laughter isn't something that can't be contained. Everyone erupts in giggles and snickering, and even Keith had to admit Lance sounded pretty funny when he was drunk. Funny as in cute, he sounded very cute and childlike when he's drunk. Wasted, more like. Lance.exe has stopped working.

Lance sticks his tongue out at everyone, causing them to laugh even harder. "You guys are dickheads," Lance sneers. More laughter ensues.

"Mama's gonna kick your ass," Veronica declares matter-of-factly. Lance huffs angrily, crossing his arms over his chest. "You haven't talked to her since drinking, have you?"

"I'm not stupid!" Lance defends. Pidge hides her face in Hunk's arm as she laughs harder, and he drops his forehead against the top of hers.

"Okay, okay, how about you like---stop," Keith snickers to Lance and Veronica. "Please stop, for the sake of our lungs." Keith's comment causes them to erupt in more laughter. And despite not drinking a drop of alcohol, Keith feels punchy as hell. Probably from staying up late. (And being around Pidge for an extended period of time does things to you)

"I don't care about your opinions," Lance pauses for a hot minute before continuing. "But I'm gonna go have fun with funner people." Lance gets up to leave, and Pidge repeats "funner" to herself quietly.

"What the hell is wrong with your brother?" Risavi giggles. Veronica shakes her head as if to say _Don't ask me_ , and everyone nods in response.

And despite the fact that Lance is a complete mess, Keith can't help but fall for him further after that display. What can he say, he's the definition of morosexual.

 

**11:50**

 

Everyone has now gathered into the living room, waiting as the minute ticks down for midnight. The living room is especially crowded, everyone cramming in as they watch the live show that is displayed on the T.V. Keith is curled up on the far end of one of the couches, leaning his head against Hunk's shoulder as he watches. Hunk is discussing something with Kinkade beside him, and Keith could care less about what they're talking about. But hey, at least Hunk found someone who enjoys cooking as much as he does.

Lance is across the room, talking excitedly to his siblings. They're all drunk, too (including Veronica now) and are laughing heartily with one another. Keith smiles softly as he watches Lance, and he radiates this beautiful enthusiastic energy. _Yup, I'm hopeless._ Keith thinks to himself. He looks back at the screen so he isn't caught staring, waiting as the minutes seem to tick by in slow motion.

Hunk shakes his shoulder lightly to get Keith's attention, and Keith looks up slowly. "Hey, you falling asleep over there?"

"What? Oh---no... sorry I'm not very talkative." Keith forces himself off of Hunk, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "I guess I've just been a little distracted..." Keith's voice trails away as he glances up back at Lance. His heart thumping in his chest, and he looks away quickly.

"No don't worry, dude." Hunk smiles warmly, patting Keith's shoulder. _Thank god for Hunk_ Hunk takes a moment to consider Keith's attitude, and he taps his chin.

"You haven't had a single drink all night, have you?" Hunk asks mild concern brimming in the question. Keith raises one brow, slightly confused by why Hunk had asked the question.

"No, I don't like alcohol," Keith says slowly.

"Ah---figures, you're the scourge of fun," Hunk teases. Keith huffs but smiles at Hunk's joke when he jabs Keith in the arm. "Yea, but how hilarious is drunk Lance, right?" Hunk starts snickering at the thought, and Keith swears he hears Kinkade chuckle. Keith nods, laughing softly when he thinks back to it.

"Yeah, I think Lance has toned down a bit since then though." At the same time Keith says this, he hears Lance laughing obnoxiously. "Y'know, as toned down as a drunken Lance can get." Hunk nods in agreement, looking back to the T.V screen.

"Oh look, 5 more minutes till midnight," Hunk says excitedly. Keith can't help but get excited at the thought, repositioning on the sunken in the couch.

"Hey, Merry New Year, Hunk." Keith holds his fist out for Hunk to bump, and Hunk chuckles slightly.

"Merry New Year to you too, bud." Hunk lightly first bumps Keith back, and the two quickly get giddy over the prospect of the new year. Keith brings his knees up to his chest on the couch, leaning against Hunk once again as he watches the T.V.

Keith watches the clock on the wall closely, his heart thumping slightly. _3 more minutes._

People begin packing closer together as the lift from their seats and travel to the center of the room. Lance worms his way through the crowd, placing himself beside Keith on the armrest of the couch. He drums his hands on his lap enthusiastically. _God dammit, even_ that's _cute_.

Now that Lance has come a bit back down to Earth, he seems more genuine. Keith watches Lance as he watches the T.V, but Keith quickly realizes that Lance looks incredibly anxious about something. "You okay, man?" Keith asks hesitantly.

"What? Oh, yeah yeah I'm good." Lance insists. He gives Keith a bright smile, but he isn't quite convinced. But he doesn't push it, keeping his distance from the problem.

_1 more minute..._

Some more people begin rising from their seat, anticipating the beginning of a new year. Hunk rises, too. But Keith doesn't have enough motivation to, and besides, he can see the T.V around Hunk anyway. People begin whooping as the seconds' tick down, causing a flurry of life springing through the room.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3," everyone counts down in unicine. "2..."

The word "Happy" barely swims through Keith's ears before he feels his face being grabbed by the jaw and yanked upwards. Soft, warm lips press awkwardly against his. Keith jumps in surprise, tingles spreading in his cheeks and throughout his body. He quickly relaxes into the kiss, though, his hands sliding up Lance's chest. His fingers trail around the back of his neck, and Lance opens his mouth slightly to deepen the kiss. The two pull away slightly, their noses still brushed up against each other.

There's a collection of cheering and kudos for Keith, the entirety of Voltron being blatantly aware of Keith's crush on Lance. For everyone who wasn't aware, their cheers were more pleasantly surprised than congratulatory. But Keith was tuning that all out as his entire vision and attention is filled by Lance's flushed face.

"What was that for?" Keith whispers, his breath warm on Lance's lips. Lance smiles sheepishly, his eyes darting away from Keith so he doesn't have to hold contact.

"It was your New Year's kiss..." Lance whispers back.

"Why me?" Keith can't still wrap his hand around the idea of being the one that Lance would want to kiss, considering Lance is drunk as hell and Allura is _right there_.

"I dunno, you're lips looked lonely." Lance smiles, biting his bottom lip. "They still look kinda lonely, I think they need a buddy."

Keith chuckles softly, nodding slowly. He has an obnoxiously large smile on his face, and Lance leans in to kiss him again, his lip pressed against Keith's wide smile. Keith attempts to relax his face into the kiss, but he can't stop smiling. So he just lets Lance peck his lips sweetly, pulling away with an equally wide smile.

"Happy New Year," Lance chirps.

"Happy New Year."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you catch my strawberriesklance owo


End file.
